


make your good love known to me

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Queer Character, Hockey, Hockey Gods, M/M, Marriage of Best Friends, Marriage of Convenience, The assuredness of Luc Chantal, Underage sneaking around (not sexually), superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: You’re mine. The hockey gods gave you to me. You can’t argue with fate.





	make your good love known to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739070) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 

> I don't have 200,000 words of this in me, so feel whetted by the concept, then go forth and daydream.
> 
> Specifically written because I promised my bro 200 words, and then started listening to Hozier and couldn't stop.

Jacks’s mom puts her foot down: she thinks her stupid boyfriend is right and Jacks should do NCAA if he wants to keep going with hockey. She thinks Jacks and Chants aren’t going to make it, and even if they do, Jacks needs something to fall back on. A degree.

Once she’s asleep, Jacks sneaks out. He’s good at sneaking out from nights of meeting Honore; he’s never had to sneak out to meet Chants before. He doesn’t have to sneak _in_ to see Chants, though; Dr. Luc’s mom just lets him in like it’s not after eleven.

Luc is dumbfounded, but he squeezes Jacks’s hand and says, “Don’t worry, Oli, I’ll fix this,” and Jacks _wants_ to believe him, so he believes him. He ignores the knot of worry in his stomach, and curls up in Luc’s bed for the night, lets Luc snore into his neck and tries not to get hard while he stares through the darkness at the ceiling.

Three weeks later, Chants comes through.

It’s not that Jacks thought he _wouldn’t_, he just . . . wasn’t sure that Chants could make anything happen just by wanting it badly enough.

They’re in an airplane on their way to Las Vegas, Nevada—the _States_—when Luc reveals his plan, and it’s probably for the best that they’re surrounded by people and Jacks can’t lose his shit because . . . 

“We can’t get _married_,” he whispers furiously. “Chants!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Oli, I fixed it,” says Chants assuredly. He says _everything_ assuredly, though, so what the fuck. “In Vegas you can get married if you’re sixteen and your parents signed a form. My parents signed it, and your dad signed it too.”

“My . . . dad . . . signed a form . . .” Jacks isn’t sure he’s hearing this right.

“Yeah, that’s why it took two weeks, he had to mail it from Toronto. He’s kind of an asshole, eh?” Chants swings an arm around Jacks’s shoulders. They’re in first class—Jacks is already almost 6’4”, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have _fit_ into coach, but he doesn’t want to know where Luc got the money for these tickets from.

Actually . . . he squints at the paper. Chants’ parents really _did_ sign this thing. His parents know that he and Luc are about to get married and are . . . like . . . okay with it?

“What did you tell your parents?”

“Uh, the truth.” Chants looks at him like he’s crazy. “We’re old enough to decide our futures for ourselves, Oli. Once we’re married, no one else can ever make decisions for us ever again.”

“And we’re just going to _tell people_ we’re _married_?”

“Why not?”

“_Why not?_” Okay, maybe Jacks is going to make a scene after all, even though they’re in front of 200 people who can’t get away from them. “Chants, you’re not _gay_.”

Jacks has a split-second of fantasizing that Luc’s been hiding a pash for him deep inside, but—

“Marry your liney, never get separated. Marry your best friend, never regret it,” says Luc. Assuredly.

“Marry in haste, repent at leisure,” says Jacks numbly.

Chants laughs at him. “You think this is _haste_? I knew we were going to spend our lives together when we were seven years old, Jacks. You’re mine. The hockey gods gave you to me. You can’t argue with fate.”

Jacks shuts his eyes. There’s no arguing with Luc when he gets like this. Like fate. No arguing with fate.

*

They’re married by a Jedi Knight. Luc has _rings_. No one even checks their ages or the piece of paper that is the first time Jacks has seen his father’s writing since he was seven and they left that guy in Toronto.

Luc holds him with a hand on either cheek for their kiss and their witness—a Sikh Elvis—takes a picture. 

Jacks knows it’s gonna end up on Instagram later, but he’s not sure he cares. There’s too much other stuff to worry about. At some point he needs to tell Luc he’s gay. At some point they need to tell their _agent_. At some point, someone is going to tell _the NHL_.

He opens his mouth to take a breath and say . . . something! . . . to Luc, but Luc gets there first.

“Let’s road trip to California and learn to surf for our honeymoon before we have to go back for the juniors draft!”

He’s beaming ear to ear and hasn’t taken his arm from around Jacks.

So Jacks presses his lips together and then says, “Yeah, we should do that.”


End file.
